


Eve

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Outlaw King (2018)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Resolved Sexual Tension, resolved emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: And what a beginning it would be.





	Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "The Outlaw King." Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: I wanted to examine Elizabeth's thought process going into the marriage and the eventual sex scene in the movie.
> 
> Disclaimer: unresolved sexual tension, drama, romance, angst, period typical gender roles, friends to lovers.

When she'd been young, a girl of barely ten and one, she'd slipped out of her father's keep – past the attentions of her maids - and into the dirty streets. She had been determined to know the world. And while she'd only made it three streets from home, the outing had been an education onto itself.

An old woman had grabbed her hand and bayed her into her stall not long after she slowed to a more dignified walk. Getting pulled in almost against her will as she'd stammered polite protests the woman feigned not to hear. The scent of herbs had stung her nose and made her eyes water as she'd looked about nervously. Clutching her silken coin purse close to her breast. Mind alive with the stories she'd heard of these same streets from the servants that tended to her rooms.

The crone had taken her palm and traced the lines, murmuring all the while. Marveling on the soft pad below her thumb. Even the length of her fingers. Nothing escaped her notice. Pausing only to snatch a vial of sweet-smelling oil and smear her skin with it. Thickening the air with prophesy as the warmth from the fire roasted her into a puddle in her chair. Breathing slow and just watching as the woman's hands traced the lines of her palms. Lulling her into a place that was beyond this Earth and instead, flung far into the field of stars that lit up the night sky.

The old woman told her things. Things that should have been beyond a poor half-penny truth-teller, but that she knew all the same. She told her that one day she would marry at great man. But that she would not be the first woman to touch his heart. And for that, their love would be harder. But- in time- came out all the stronger. She told him her husband would be a good man, but not one who saw himself as such. He would be no saint, but a sinner.  _A killer._  Someone who had killed. Someone who  _would_  kill. But not someone who did it for himself. Rather, for those he loved and the people under his protection.

So, when the carriage pulled up in front of her future husband's castle, she'd been calm. Determined. Excited. Judging the moment for what it was, rather than what she'd secretly hoped, as she focused her attentions on his daughter and running the household instead of forcing his affections. Showing him, as best she could, that she wished to have his trust...and his heart through valor alone.

And so, the weeks turned to months.

Then, a year.

Then a little more.

She thought about the old woman and her sweet-smelling oils when she offered him her hand and took him into her tent. Judging the moment to finally be right and knowing it when he came with her willingly.

Wanting her.

_Needing her._

Idly wondering - as she watched him shrug off his shirt - what it said about them that they'd finally yielded to their hearts on the eve of battle.

No matter.

At long last, the ghost of Isabella of Mar no longer haunted her husband's thoughts.

Now was her time.

And what a beginning it would be.


End file.
